You Again
by madeofstarlights
Summary: Annabeth Chase's life was pretty much normal, until she met a certain green eyed boy who kept throwing Frisbee in her way. It was only the beginning, and they kept accidentally crossing path and met each other again and again in the most unlikely and random situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character:**

 ** _I; Sorry for the Frisbee._**

Inhaling the fresh morning air, Annabeth thought, _this is a really good morning, and I finally have my life back on track. I'm going to eat a healthy breakfast after this and be completely productive for the rest of the day._

She was having a good morning. You know, those kinds where you just woke up, get dressed, and thought, _hey, maybe I can be productive for once._ I don't know how that felt like, but Annabeth do. She's having that kind of morning right now.

She jogs around the park, with Fall Out Boy blasting from her earphone. She sees kids laughing and playing with each other, adults talking and having a good day, birds flying above her head, a few dogs being playful, flowers blooming, and blue sky to top it all. It was a good morning, until…

Until someone accidentally hits her head with a Frisbee. "Sorry!" She hears someone shouts in the distance. She decided to move on and continue having a great day. Normally, she'd curse whoever it is, but she feels like forgiving and moving on, so there she goes.

After a lap, she decided to stop and sit for a while. She bought a bottle of water, and drink it. And wiping the beads of sweat on her forehead, which results to looking like something you see on a energetic drink commercial.

She sighs and smiles to herself. What a good d-

Dog. A dog just slapped her face with its fluffy tail, trying his best to catch the Frisbee – _the same goddamn Frisbee_ – that thankfully ran over her head.

 _It's a dog. He doesn't know shit. I must forgive him._ She thought, and deciding to move forward and start jogging again, when the goddamn Frisbee was thrown into her direction _again_.

Her perfect day isn't so perfect now, now that some mindless fool decided to not looking at where he should throw his Frisbee to. Isn't so perfect now, because a goddamn yellow Frisbee was interrupting her sunshine and perfect blue sky! Unfair. For once, can't she have a nice and calm day?

"Hey, Mister!" She shouts, with face filled with rage. Everyone stops what they were doing to see who shouted and ruins _their_ perfect day. She look down and see a fluffy white little dog, and feel apologetic for him. She couldn't blame him for playing innocently with his Frisbee, but she could blame his owner. "Lead me to your owner, boy." She speaks. The dog barks playfully, and as if he understood her, he lead her to his owner.

Annabeth followed the dog, and found out that his master is – erm – rather attractive. He pets his dog, and turn around, staring at her with his green eyes. "We're sorry!" He said.

" _We're_ sorry? _You're_ sorry! Don't bring the dog into this!" She raged. "Do you have any idea how hard your Frisbee hits me?" She asked.

"No." The green eyes dude answered shortly, which only angered Annabeth more for some reason. "Do you want me to demonstrate it to you?" She said.

"No!" He responded. "We're – erm – me – I mean, I! I'm sorry for the inconvenience!" He said. Annabeth nodded. "Thank you. But now you killed my mood to jog." She said.

"What about a walk?" He offered. "No thanks. I'm off to have my breakfast." Annabeth replied shortly, but the guy caught her hand. "At least let me make it up to you?" He asked. "I'll buy your breakfast! Where'd you wanna go, McDonalds?"

Annabeth's plan to eat a healthy breakfast vanished at the thought of McDonalds French fries. Who could resist? She could for a long time, but not anymore now. _I can eat healthy food tomorrow,_ she thought.

"Sure. McDonalds sounds good."

 **Author's note: Hi, and thanks for reading my story! This is just the beginning, so forgive me if this chapter was short. I promise the upcoming chapters would be longer. I hope you enjoyed it! Follows, favorites and reviews are nice and appreciated! Oh, and if you like The Hunger Games series by Suzanne Collins, you can check out my story, _A Trident and An Arrow_. Again, thanks for reading my story and have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_II; Pizza?_**

"Annie, do you want some pizza?" my roommate Piper yelled.  
"Do I want pizza or do _you_ want pizza?" I mumbled, but shouted "Yes!" anyway.

Annabeth loves Piper to bits. How can she not – she's her roommate for over a year now. Its just, sometimes when her boyfriend Jason visit, they can be a little annoying. Making out on the couch is annoying, but fine… But asking her to bring lemonade and snacks while they're snuggling and watching a movie in Piper's room isn't.

Piper's room burst open, and the happy couple walk out. They look so amazing together, and Annabeth can't help but feel a little jealous. They look like a freaking movie star, even though Piper miss a button on her shirt and Jason's hair is messy and his pants is unzipped. She doesn't think she want to know what they were doing. "Okay! This is the pizza delivery number!" Piper gave her a piece of paper.

"Wait – where are you going?" Annabeth asked, even though she already knew the answer. Probably _out to get some fresh air_ or some other lame excuses.

"Dinner!" Piper answered. "Looking like you just had sex?" Annabeth raised one of her eyebrow, making Piper giggled.

"No, we're actually going to Jason's place." She smiled as Jason buried his face on her neck. "Why can't we just do it here?" He groans, started to kiss her neck and collarbone.

"Ugh, get a room! And whatever you want to do, do it somewhere else." Annabeth said firmly, letting both of them out and shut the door. Netflix and pizza on a Friday night? Sounds great.

Annabeth usually order a Chicken BBQ from Dominos, but she decided to give Piper's pizza number a shot.

She dialed the number, and a guy picks up.

" _Hello?_ "

"Yes, hi. Can I get a Pepperoni pizza please?" She said.

" _Um… We don't have a pepperoni pizza._ "

"Okay… What do you have?"

" _Margherita pizza._ "

"That's it?" She asked in disbelief.

"… _Yes."_

Annabeth sighs. "Fine."

The doorbell rings probably 5 minutes after the phone call. She thought it was oddly fast, but she can't find a problem in that. Annabeth jumps out her couch and bolted to open up the door… To see the Frisbee guy. Her mind goes _what the fuck?_

"What are you doing here? And how did you get my number?" She demands. "You gave it to me." The guy answered with a smile. Seeing the confusion in her face, he speaks again. "You asked for a pizza?" He holds up a pizza box.

"Yes, but I don't – wait a minute. Was it _your_ phone number?" She asked. The guy nodded. _Damn you, McLean._

"Why'd you answer?" She asks again. "You said you wanted a pizza!"

"You could've told me that you're you! I would've order Dominos instead!" She started to shouts, but he just laughs. "I'm sorry."

She can't help but roll her eyes. "Fine. Give me the pizza." She snapped. She didn't mean to be rude, she's just hungry and kinda grumpy. "What about me?" The guy asked.

"What do you mean, _what about me_?" She retorted. "I'm hungry too!" He almost shouted.

Annabeth stares right into his green eyes. What was he thinking? Why couldn't he just said, _sorry you got the wrong number_ or something? What the hell is happening? She's confused, hungry, and grumpy now. Not a great combination.

"Fine, come in." She sighs, and the guy smiled. He sat on the couch, open the pizza box and Annabeth sat next to him.

"How'd you get my number anyway?" He asked. "My roommate gave it to me. She says it's a pizza delivery number, turns out it was you." She answered, taking a slice of pizza. "Here's a tip – next time someone mistakes you for some pizza delivery guy, just say it's a wrong number." She said.

"I don't think that'll happen ever again. Besides, I'm kinda glad your friend messed up the number. You have a new friend now!" He smiles, pointing at himself. Annabeth laughs. "Yeah, no. I think I won't ever forget the time a Frisbee and a dog's tail hit my face." She said.

"I said I was sorry! Can we not bring that back?" He frowns.

"And we're not friends." Annabeth said firmly.

"Yet," The black haired guy replied.

 **Author's note: Thought I'd double post so I don't seem lame. Don't get use to it though, I'm usually a great procrastinator. Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter by reviewing! Follows and favorites are nice and appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_III; Just for the food._**

Annabeth hated this kind of thing, but of course she can't tell Piper she'd like to go home and being alone.

Piper's cousin, Lacy, is getting married, and Jason was unable to attend for some reason. Piper needs a date, and thankfully for her, Annabeth was there. Even though Annabeth wasn't too crazy about this whole marriage thing.

"Thanks for coming, Annie," Piper smiles, resting her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth half-smiled. "Yeah, I'd rather not but–" Annabeth's sentences was cut off by Piper's word. "I hope you're having fun. This really means a lot to me."

Oh geez. How can Annabeth said that she wants to go home? Is there any polite way to tell her that she wants to go back to their apartment?

"I'm really sorry, but I must go to Lacy and greet her guests – you know she can't greet them all. You'll be fine on your own, right?" Piper asked, and Annabeth nodded. In a matter of second, she had lost Piper in the sea of people, and there's really nothing she can do except standing and being awkward. Actually, she could go to the dance floor, but it'd be much more awkward since she doesn't have a date and well, she's kinda terrible at dancing.

Piper made her wear this ankle length white dress and a silver high heels, and she also style her hair into a perfect curls. Annabeth thought she look good for a while, but now… Not anymore. The long dress and high heels is really a trouble. Her feet hurts and people keep stepping on her white – now dirty – dress. She couldn't see it, but she knew her hair is a mess too, because some kid yanked at it repeatedly because he thought _it looks like noodle._ What a terrific night.

She decided to sit on a bench, next to a couple taking pictures of each other. She knew they're annoyed she sat next to them, because they leave, which isn't a problem at all. She can let her leg rest.

It's a beautiful night, actually. It was an outdoor wedding, so she could see shining little stars and the beautiful bright moon. The wind is blowing gently on her face, and it freshen her up a bit.

Her stomach rumbled, and she realized she hasn't eaten anything since around 21:00, when the wedding started, and its almost 23:00 now. She gets up and walk towards the food.

Ah, the food. Probably the best thing that happened tonight. The wedding party kinda sucked because she doesn't know anyone, but at least there's food. Hopefully, good food.

As she makes her way to the foods, she noticed someone dressed in white shirt, with black hair… She recognized it but it can't be, right?

It _can_ be. Yes, it was the same Frisbee throwing, mistake pizza delivery guy. Seriously, how many times will he randomly shows up in her life?

He seems to notice her too, but unlike her, his expression is calm and relaxed, like he's not surprised that she's here at all. "Oh, you again." He said, turning around while take a bite of his little blue cupcake.

"You again!" She hisses. "What are you doing here? How do you even know my friend's cousin?" She asked.

The guy shrugged. "I'm here for the food." He answered simply.

"What do you mean you – wait. Are you saying that you don't know anyone here? You just randomly shows up?" She asked. The guy nodded. "Yes, and I think you don't know anyone here either, so we're on the page." He said.

"Not true. I'm here with my friend Piper!"

"Yeah, well, she's not with you, so you're alone. Right?"

Annabeth don't even know what to say. Who crash someone's wedding to steal food? What kind of person did that?

"Anyway, you want this cupcake?" He offered. Annabeth shook her head. "No thanks. I'm eating healthy food." She said, more to herself than to him. "Wow, really? I have no idea, because I think we ate pizza and McDonalds together. And as far as I'm concerned, they're not healthy at all." He responded.

She wants to punch this guy's face.

"Yeah, well, I'm not eating a cupcake." She said firmly.

"Oh come on, its really good! How often do you find a blue cupcake?" He asked.

Annabeth can't help but chuckle. "Everyday, if I chose to walk past the bakery. Its been in this world probably longer than you have."

"I've never tasted anything quite like this." He continues to speak.

"It tastes like any other cupcakes, except its blue." Annabeth said,

"You try it then," he said.

 _Oh, what the hell. Just a small bite won't hurt._

She took a bite and… Its nothing like anything she has ever tasted. Caramel and vanilla mixed into one in the right amount, and the flavor exploded inside your mouth, and the blue icing tastes cotton candy.

"Oh yeah," She mumbled.

"And thanks for making me eat unhealthy food again, jerk." She lightly punched his arm, but he laughs.

"My pleasure."

 **Author's note: Last chapter for the day! I think I won't be able to post anything for a week, because I'm off to some... Place. Anyway, thanks for reading my story! Tell me what you think about this chapter by reviewing, and follows and favorites are nice and appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_IV; La Vie en Rose and a little bit of Little Things_**

It wasn't a good morning for Annabeth. Sure, the birds are chirping and the sun is shining, but she feels kinda cranky and her muscles ache. Last night, her neighbor Rachel is moving out and she needs her – and Piper's – help to move her furniture to the moving truck. She's pretty fit, thanks to her routine morning jog and workout, but Rachel decided to go late at night, which disturbs her sleep.

It was 08:13, and usually, she's already out of bed probably making breakfast or coffee, but now she feels like she want to stay in bed forever. Or at least until her body ache for being in bed for too long.

She was about to close her eyes when she heard guitar strums. Lovely guitar strums, but she's not in the lovely mood, so it kinda annoyed her. She decided to ignore it, thinking _maybe Piper bought a new guitar and decided to try it out._

But then the guitar strums continued, and to think about, its not from the outside of her bedroom, its from the outside of her _window_.

Who the hell decided it was a good idea to play guitar at 08:15 in the morning? If it was a street performer, she swore to go fetch Piper to tell them shut the hell up and let her somehow enjoy her cranky morning.

The guitar strums continued, followed by a guy's voice singing in French. She remember the song. It was _La Vie en Rose_ , and she loved it, but unfortunately, she doesn't appreciate some guy with a guitar singing while she's trying to sleep.

" _Quand il me prend dans ses bras, ilme parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose,_ " he sings. " _Il me dit des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours, t ça me fait quelque chose._ " He continues.

Annabeth can't help but think, _this guy can sing_! even though she's still cranky and pissed.

" _Il est entré dans mon cœur, une part de Bonheur, dont je connais la cause. C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie, Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie_." He continues singing, and Annabeth knew that he's not a French dude, but damn his French accent is good. She ran to the window, and see a black haired guy with a guitar below.

" _Et dès que je l'aperçois, alors je sens en moi, mon cœur qui bat_." He strums his guitar again as Annabeth leans on her window frame.

" _Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast, this is La Vie en Rose. When you kiss me heaven sighs, although I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose. When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom. And when you speak angel sings from above, everyday words seems to turn into love song. Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be la vie en rose."_ He finishes with a strum.

The guy paused before he strums another set of note. Annabeth recognize this to be One Direction's _Little Things,_ and even though she's tempted to let him sing again, this guy has to stop.

"Yo!" She yells. The black haired guy looks for the source of the voice, and his eyes meets Annabeth's. It's the Frisbee pizza interrupting-wedding guy. Why is she not surprised that he's here?

"Hello!" He greeted. "What are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Serenading my girlfriend, what else?" He said, as if it was obvious. "Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" Annabeth asked again, and even though she knows its none of her business, she kinda wants to know.

"Rachel Elizabeth? The pretty red haired girl? She's leaving today so I want her to remember me." He answers. Annabeth sighs.

"First off, its Rachel _Dare_. I thought you as her boyfriend would know. Second, she's off yesterday, and now she's not here anymore. And even if she's still here, you're standing in front of the wrong window!" She said.

For the first time since she met him, he looked annoyed. "I know its Rachel Dare. I call her Rachel Elizabeth because it sounds cute. You know, like how Augustus calls Hazel Grace instead of Hazel or Hazel Lancaster?" He said.

Annabeth frowns. She doesn't want to argue with anyone, even though she's in the mood to rant now. She just wants to go to sleep, goddamnit.

"Do you know when she'll be back? Did she leave any note for me?" He asks. "No, and no. Why don't you call her and ask her yourself?" Annabeth ask, praying for this pointless conversation to end.

"Right. Okay, sorry for serenading you, I guess. I hope to see you again!" He shouts, get in his black car and drive off. For some reason, Annabeth chuckles.

"Yeah, I hope to _not_ see you again."


	5. Chapter 5

**_V; Ways to Die_**

Annabeth had already made plan for her lovely Saturday, and now she has move all of it to the next Saturday. Why? Because Piper's cousin is coming to stay with her, and she forgot. Instead of taking her to interesting places they can see together, Piper decided to go on a museum date with her boyfriend Jason, and she begs Annabeth to accompany her cousin, Hazel.

Hazel isn't a little kid who needs supervisor all the time. She's probably 18 or 19, or even 20. Who knows. The only thing Annabeth knew about this younger girl is her name, Hazel Levesque.

She walked in on Annabeth making breakfast with Fall Out Boy on full volume, since Piper is out and there's no one to stop her. Annabeth didn't even realize Hazel was there until she hums along to the tune of _Uma Thurman._ She liked her immediately.

They share pancakes and coffee, and Annabeth learned that the girl loves black coffee with a dash of caramel. Annabeth also discover that she's 20, she's majoring in astronomy and archeology, and she loves mythical things.

"Staying at home all day is kinda boring, don't you think?" Hazel said. Her voice is sweet and nice and warm, and she loved hearing it. "Well, what do you want to do?" Annabeth ask, leaving Hazel to think about all sorts of activity they can do together.

"Do you want to go to the mall?" She asked. Annabeth shook her head. "I would love to, but then I'd ended up in some store, crying over some shirt or dress that's way too expensive, and trust me, you wouldn't want to be in that situation." She said. Hazel laughs, and her laugh reminds Annabeth so much of cinnamon.

"Okay, so… the food fair?" Hazel offered. "I'm trying to eat healthy, but I'll go with you if you wanna." She said, but Hazel shook her head, making her dark brown curls bounce around her head. "No. I want to eat with you, actually, but its okay. What about the theatre?" She asked.

"Me and Piper checked yesterday and there's no good movie."

"The museum Piper and Jason went to?"

"That's actually a good idea, but I really don't want to see Jason right now."

"Me too." Hazel agreed. "Hey, we can shop for Halloween!"

Annabeth bursts out laughing. "Its August!"

A few ideas and a couple of nopes later, they decided to go to an amusement park. It really is a great idea, because Hazel had a VIP ticket, which means they don't have to stand in line. Yay!

"Hey, you wanna ride this?" Hazel asks, pointing to a big rollercoaster full with people queuing. Annabeth nodded enthusiastically, and they pass the people who probably has queued for hours. Annabeth feels too happy to be sorry for them.

There's only two guys in front of them, and Annabeth and Hazel squeals in delight. They both hated waiting in lines, so having a VIP ticket is really convenient.

"It's a really great thing you have those VIP tickets, Haze." Annabeth says.

"Yeah, my boyfriend bought it for me. We were supposed to hang out together, but his grandma is sick, so he can't." Hazel answers, her cheek flushed red. So everyone she knew is in a relationship, and she's still single. Great. Its not like she needed a man to complete her, she's an independent woman who don't need no man, but a companion would be nice, yes?

Suddenly, she hears one of the guy standing in front of her talking loudly. "Can I go now? I don't want to die." He says.

Annabeth suppressed her laughter. He's taller than her, and probably older than her, and he's afraid to go on a ride?

"You've dive into the ocean in the middle of the night for like 15 minutes are you're afraid of a ride?" The guy beside him ask.

"I mean, what if it crashes down and we're stuck up there?" He ask again.

"They'll get us down. There's this thing called ladder, you know."

"Yes, but what if on our way down, the rollercoaster suddenly works again so we're like hanging on the side of it until the ride ends?"

Annabeth started to think about that possibility. Its scary – can this guy please lower his voice?

"Don't even think about it, man. Everything will be alright."

"Yes, but what if it get stuck on one of the loop? We'll be hanging upside down like a bat and what if we fell?" He ask again.

His friend didn't reply.

"And what if someone's planning to murder someone but they accidentally murder the wrong people? What if the murderer accidentally murder me? I don't want to die! And if that didn't happen, what if the murderer is feeling murder-y and decided to kill everyone?"

"You need to stop." The other guy said.

"What if our safety belts aren't safe enough and we got ejected from the ride?"

Annabeth can't take it anymore, all of this horrifying mental image is killing her.

Hopefully not literally.

"Sorry to interrupt, but–" She said, but she stopped talking when the guy who has been talking and set a terrifying image turn around.

It was the Frisbee pizza wedding-interrupter and serenading guy. Of course, out of all people, it has to be him. Again.

"Oh hey! Didn't expect to see you here." He said like they were friends.

"Wait – you know him?" Hazel asks. Annabeth shook her head. "No!" She denied.

"You don't?" The black haired guy stupidly ask. Annabeth wants to smack his head with a bat. "No, we don't know each other! And can you please shut the hell up and stop putting horrifying mental image on my brain?" Annabeth said.

"Whatever you say, but if any of that scenario happens, you know who to thank for preparing you." He answers.

"Dude!" Annabeth yelled, causing a lot of people look at her.

Great.


End file.
